Devil's Dynamite
by gDeIpVhIrNoEtt
Summary: Awestruck by the perfection, attracted to the dynamite. Giftfic for Raben. Shameless kink, rated M. Kain/Cecil yaoi. You have been warned.


Giftfic for Raben :3 This is my (gentle) push to get out of angst for awhile and start writing kinkier Kaicil. About time!

**WARNINGS! **Light bondage, BDSM, toys, vibrators..kink. Kink, kink, kink. A really slutty Cecil.  
Cecil, I hope you do forgive me for my innumerable crimes against you and your pure reputation.

* * *

That smirk. That smirk is something both beautiful and deadly. Its sharpness and lust is too crystal-clear against the foggy mirror. Too crystal-clear, too inhuman. It's enough to send shivers allthroughout Cecil's already-flushed body, so he chews on his own pout.

The control oozing out of Kain's hands and fingertips is imperial. Everything is smoothly electric. Cecil's body slowly, _blissfully_ - paralyzes on the process, submitting to the current. The lingering water drops on his skin makes him lean into every touch; every single step is magnified by the sensitivity.

"Cecil," Kain's voice is low, almost animalistic as he continues stroking up and down. Against him, the younger man trembles.  
"Look at yourself." Almost by reflex, Cecil shuts his eyes and groans.  
_...He's insane._

Cecil continues ignoring it, pretending the elder didn't say a single thing. The strokes stop, and refusing to slip in even a wink of light, Cecil rocks his hips back and forth. Trying to control himself. Mad at Kain. Moving alone, it feels wrong, though the heat escalates and the pleasure registers. Sin takes the place of bliss. Something missing, indeed.  
Kain clicks his tongue. The disapproval _leaking_ from that split-second of noise pierces pangs of guilt through Cecil's mind. He lets out a hiss when Kain locks his arm around his hip, stalling the movements. cooling the heat, killing the rising surge Cecil was powering up so passionately. Eyes still shut, Cecil squirms and writhes against him.  
_ ...Don't drive me insane.  
_ Kain's arm is an iron bar.

Before he can even register it, he is already begging. But he won't have it any other way.

"_Kain...please..."_

The elder doesn't respond, and Cecil's squirms are nothing.  
He laces more hotness into his voice.

"_Please, Kain..PLEASE.." _

No response. More squirming. He _will _beg. Pride and honor are not concerns now. He raises his voice, tries to sound upset. Thinks against it, because he knows it's going to amuse the other more. Cecil tries again.  
"_Kain..touch me...please.." _  
He tightens two of his fingers around Cecil's slit. The white-haired man's responding whimper is an invitation for more pressure. More pain. He _will _make the man give in.

"_Open your eyes_,"

Kain struggles to contain himself after all that shameless begging. The cracks in the deep, demanding order start to show, but Cecil is too lost to notice. For that, Kain is grateful.

Seconds later, Cecil finally complies. The shy fluttering of the damp, highlighted lashes reintroduce cornflower eyes. Melted by bliss, tainted with shameless lust. Craving. Crimson shades his pale face, and many different emotions blended together collide all across it. Kain smirks and Cecil's blush shoots straight between his legs. Cecil gasps. He wants to melt, he tries to fade into the perfect clay of Kain's body -

"..._Good boy..._"

Kain hums, darkly pleased.  
Crimson deepens. When Cecil sees his own member twitch up in excitement, he wants to die. And he wants this to go on forever, too. Seeing himself in front of the mirror like _this _is something both humiliating and arousing.

Kain's eyes run through the pale and flushed expanse of his body. One glance is a million; a second, an eternity. Since Cecil has no idea what to do or how to react, he stands there. Paralyzed with fear, or adoration, or lust. His quickening pulse is alive and vivid against Kain's smirking lips. The blond's impatient hand reaches to the sink, and in Cecil's eyes the movement is something too slow and graceful. Kain brings something back, but he keeps nibbling on the throbbing vein concealed under skin.

A watery gasp, harsh but fluid, slips out of Cecil's lips as Kain's fingers start stretching him. The blond lures him to a kiss and the sounds are muffled. Cecil's hips shake and tremble but he's also riding the rhythm. Sloppily. When Kain's fingers probe deep enough, the younger man jerks himself back, hoping to hit that sweet spot. At this, Kain laughs. Out of amusement or sadism, Cecil couldn't decide. The blond holds Cecil's hips still again.

"..._Patience..._" he taunts the younger man, his voice husky with dark promise.  
He pushes something thick inside Cecil's hole. It's not real. It's not as hot and greedy and alive as Kain's cock.

When it starts vibrating inside him, all complaints are pushed away from his mind. Cecil's whimpers, occasionally twined with a shaky call of the blond's name, bounces through all four walls like a living thing.

"!..._Kain, Kain, Kain...!_"

He can hear himself so loudly, the reverberations etching them deeper into his mind. bolsters them so that they're lustier against his own ears.

The rhythm of in-out, in-out is strong. Cecil can feel his stomach knot. He can feel something pull, and that's exactly when Kain pushes the dildo deeper. It hits the paradise inside him, and saliva starts trailing down his chin. The volume of his screams increase. His bound hands shake, tries to reach his own weeping length.

"..._L__et me...please, Kain..._"

The pleasure dulls everything else out but Cecil registers another laugh. When he opens his eyes again, Kain's devilish smirk sends a brutal shiver down his spine. The blond's eyes are narrow, rapacious slits; the glare and mirth in them challenging the younger man. Cecil wants to disappear, to fade in the bathroom walls. But at the same time, he wanted _more_. Unconsciously, he calls out the blond's name for the umpteenth time. It just bounces off; it seemed like the right, natural thing to do.

Kain pushes harder and stronger each passing second. There's no dull or stark. Every single push is so brutally in the right place, the accompanying smirks pulling the strings to even deadlier accuracy. Heat climbs and climbs and climbs like torture that reduces Cecil to an incoherent, begging mess.

_Awestruck by the perfection, attracted to the dynamite._

"..._Getting bored, Cecil...?_"

Kain can only grunt out the words now. Without really waiting for a reply or reaction, he reaches for another something from the sink. Cecil blinks, horror and arousal flashing in his eyes. Kain's long, pink tongue smoothly runs over the innocent cock ring, introducing it.

_...Don't make a show of yourself, Kain..please..._

The sight is enough to make the younger man climax. As if reading his thoughts, Kain blocks the slit. brutally, cruelly. He doesn't stop licking, and his eyes sparkle with lust. The moments are unbearably slow. Cecil can barely stop the trembling of his needy hips - and sadistically, Kain is only adding fuel to the volcano threatening to erupt any split-second now.  
The younger man tries to calm down. tries to breathe. But they knot into erotic poems. Cecil's twisted breathings are already pumping more and more heat between the both of them.  
Kain rubs on the slit this time, without letting go. Focus is lost for Cecil, and his breathing goes wild. Wilder than water. The pleasure inside him gurgles like a suppressed fountain, and all he wants to do now is faint. faint and take this paradise with him to sleep.

A sharp but gentle slap wakes him, burns back the unbearable heat and pleasure alive again. Kain sticks the dildo still, using the bundle of nerves as the stopping point. It vibrates against that sensitive spot. The desperate, surrendering scream that follows sounds like something mercilessly robbed from Elysium - a diamond carats too powerful. This time, the blond can't control the trembling of his own hips. Cecil's whole body is a shaking mayhem, his mind diminished to a train wreck. The only thing he can register and feel now is pleasure. nothing but painfully-pure pleasure. Kain's name graces the man's kiss-swollen lips for the umpteenth time like a dove's soft settling on water's surface.

The blond kisses him again - hungry and powerful and bruising. Their tongues clash, and it's Cecil's chance to distract himself. to try and quench the thirst Kain forces on him. It's not enough, and while the blond is preoccupied, Cecil's wrists desperately writhe out of the silky bonds. At exactly that moment, Kain brutally breaks the kiss. He's fast enough to spot that sneaky escape. Dark excitement coating his grey-blue eyes, Kain captures one free hand. Puts the wrist to his lips. Blankets the soft skin with slow kisses. Down, up. He smirks at the evoked blush.

..._Cecil_,_ it's exactly the perfect shade..._ Kain almost blurts out, but he controls himself.

Instead, he whispers teasingly,

"..._Naughty_..."

All beauty is stripped from his smirk. He replaces it with graphite-dark threat as he puts the vibrating dildo on maximum.

Cecil faints after a sharp cry. Disappointed, the older man licks the weeping member to jerk him back awake, struggling to ignore his own throbbing one.  
Kain hears his name again, though his senses are dulled out by the heat. the neglect. Unable to stop himself now, he locks Cecil's slit with the awaiting ring. The look on the man's face is priceless. defeat. hopelessness. injustice.

"!._..KAIN! no...take it off..!_"

Kain ignores the whimpers though they already border on submissive tears. He won't give in. Not yet.

"..._We're not done yet..._"

The blond's devils ride uncontrollably. He revives the vibrating dildo by pushing it deeper, harder. until the nerves inside almost break apart. Cecil's screams are as uncontrollable. They've taken on their own existence, voicing the younger man's distress and bliss and lust and thirst. Kain starts stroking his own blaring erection, and he can hear his own voice escalating, too.

Hungry and tortured, Cecil leans in. takes in Kain without any permission. The older man needs the relief, anyway, so he forgives Cecil. For a challenge, the blond hits "vibrate" on the remote. Cecil immediately loses focus as the ring sealing his slit throbs. like a mad thing.

"_...Get that mouth moving..._" Kain can't recognize his own voice. Still lost in the mayhem, Cecil complains and says sorry with a moan. The seconds are painful and slow but in no time transparent layers stick all over Cecil's flushed face - his chin, his lips, his jaw, his neck. He's skilled and the violent jerks in Kain's hips intensify. The blond groans and pulls himself out of Cecil's frenzied mouth. Kisses him again, and again, and again. He can taste himself all over Cecil's lips.  
The pleasure is ocean-vivid, and both have lost the need to breathe. Kain blinks. Cecil's begging, desperate, lost face is enough for a grand explosion. Not quite done yet, Kain harshly pulls out the dildo. watches Cecil's face soften and ignite at the same time. When it's nearly out, Kain hits maximum vibrate. watches Cecil's pupils dilate in bliss. Kain savors the scream and licks his lips, locking this moment forever in his memory.

"..._KAIN..._"

He thrusts in, dead-perfect each time. Cecil wouldn't be surprised if the whole street heard them. In, out, in, out... In out, in out...Everything that follows is so effortless and not. Both desperate and reflexive movements pull themselves out to life. To charge up the battery, to feed the melody. To keep themselves alive.

The final scream is ripped from Cecil's throat. So fluidly, that the bitter ends of it gracefully arc into something beautiful. Something too pure for Kain's ears that he comes, too.

Everything - the shivers. the sweet numbness that were his hands. Kain's eyes. their screams and sighs echoed by the tiled walls - spins to white and sharpness. Then blurs. Both are so tired and drained before they know it. Cecil's current position is nothing comfortable, so the elder man unties the bonds. pulls him into an embrace - pure and chaste and snug, remnants of the pool of lustful heat.

Darkness and fatigue and rest envelops him - he doesn't need to feel it or know it. Before everything stops and shuts down, he thought he spotted stardust splayed across Kain's eyes.

* * *

Writing kink is TERRIBLY HARD. There's so much I want in this, and it's difficult to put everything in XD Anyways, Raben and all viewers - hope this made sense, and if it did, I hope you enjoyed in a way or another XD

...Golbez is going to deep-fry me.

Next up: LegCramp's giftfic.


End file.
